Legends of triforce
by Hotday productions
Summary: Un héroe olvido por el tiempo resurge entre las cenizas para proteger el equilibrio entre la luz y oscuridad.
1. Chapter 1

El regreso de un Héroe.

Para la aldea, esta era una noche oscura lluviosa normal.

Pero para alguien más era una noche trágica y solitaria.

En una parte del bosque, dentro de una caverna, estaba un niño pequeño de no más de 5 años con una sábana sucia para protegerse del frio.

Suspiro agotado, estaba en este lugar por varios días para alejarse de su aldea, ya que lo estaban persiguiendo por ser su cumpleaños y a su vez ser el 5 aniversario de la derrota del Kyubi. Desde entonces se estaba escondiéndose en los próximos días para que se pueda calmarse un poco las cosas o que por lo menos no lo maten al verlo.

Pero una especie de luz, una luz pequeña del tamaño de su mano, se veía más dentro de la caverna y se estaba acercándose más hacia el niño.

El jovencito se levantó, curioso de esa cosita que se acercaba. Cuando finalmente llegó donde estaba, lo vio mejor y era una cosa redondeada flotante un poco más grande que su puño, que se detuvo mirando al niño aunque este no sabía si lo estaba viendo.

 _\- Ven –_ se escuchó una voz en su mente, aunque el niño miraba por todas partes pero no veía nada con la excepción de la bola voladora _– Ven –_ miro a la luz que se adentraba más a la caverna.

Naruto, sin nada que hacer, fue caminando para seguir a la cosa voladora, adentrándose más en la caverna.

Después de pasar algunos minutos, se detuvieron en una especie de callejón sin salida, con la excepción de una especie de túnel un tanto grande.

La cosa voladora se adentró _– Ven –_ le dijo nuevamente. Naruto la siguió y había suficiente espacio para él.

Cuando atravesó el pequeño túnel, vio a la esfera iluminada pequeña volando en una especie de columna de piedra, que encima de ella había un objeto de color azul con algunos huecos que en su boquilla tenía había un dibujo de tres triángulos dorados.

 _\- Tócala –_ la esfera le dijo y el joven se acercó a la ocarina azul. Al tocarla, automáticamente lo llevó a su boca y toco una melodía, todo como si lo hiciese de memoria.

Al terminar la melodía y agitar la cabeza para quitarse el mareo; en el suelo aparecieron los mismos tres símbolos que antes, para hacerle levitar hasta tal punto de casi llegar al techo rocoso.

Mientras que Naruto miraba por todas partes por no saber que pasaba, para después chocar el techo.

O eso ocurriría.

En verdad, en rubio atravesó el techo como si no existiese ahí, para estar en una especie de templo o estructura con columnas altas, tan altas como si pudiesen llegar al cielo, pero algunas de ellas se veían muy deterioradas o directamente destruidas. Había dos gigantes de piedra custodiando una especie de puerta de tres metros de alto.

Al ver que no había otra entrada o salida, camino hasta la entrada, pero se detuvo y casi grito cuando una de las dos estatuas golpeo su arma al suelo. Al mirarlo, los ojos de la estatua brillo para después dejar de brillar.

Con miedo, avanzo un paso más pero no ocurrió nada anormal.

Al entrar a la puerta y ver una especie de zona vacía con varios cristales que perdieron su brillo y elegancia, y en el centro había una espada enterrada en una especie de soporte. El mango de color azul y la unión de la espada y el mango tenía una forma de M.

Naruto se acercó a la espada y, antes de agarrarla, otra voz le grito pero no era como la otra.

 _ **\- ¡No la toques! –**_ se escuchó un grito en su cabeza, que era más robusta y dura que la otra, que era femenina y tranquila.

\- ¿Q-Quién eres?

 _ **\- Eso no importa, lo importante es que no la toques.**_

\- Pero… - a pesar de esa voz, se acercaba a la espada – Me parece…familiar.

A pesar de que la voz le gritaba una y mil mares que no la tocase, la agarro y la jalo con gran facilidad.

" _ **Imposible"**_

El niño movía la espada de un lado a otro, pero a pesar de su gran tamaño era bastante liviano, casi comparado como esa pluma de esa Agila bebe que le regalo esa mujer de las serpientes.

Pero algo le interrumpió sus pensamientos, ya que a su alrededor una figura similar en el mango de la espada brillo. Haciendo levitar por unos instantes.

\- ¡¿Q-Qué pasa?! – grito intrigado, hasta que desapareció en el cielo, como si fuese a chocar contra el techo para después desaparecer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En una oficina, había un hombre de cierta edad avanzada viendo fijamente a sus Anbus con una mirada de pena y odio, ya que han fracasado en hacer una misión sencilla para ellos.

\- ¡¿Dónde está?!

\- N-No lo sabemos, H-Hokage-sama

\- ¡Pues no me importa si tienen que levantar edificios, encuéntrenlo y – antes de que pudiese terminar, sintió una energía tan grande y poderosa atrás suyo. Se levantó de su silla y giro rápidamente para ver qué pasaba y vio un rayo de luz que se dirigía al cielo y se perdía más allá de las nubes.

\- ¿Q-Qué fue eso? – pregunto uno de sus Anbus.

\- Eso no importa – se giró para ver a sus Anbus con una mirada furiosa - ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Vayan!

\- H-Hai – todos salieron por las ventanas.

El Hokage suspiro y se sentó en la silla masajeándose los ojos de puro cansancio. Levanto su mirada para ver las fotos de los Kages anteriores, pero vio a un Kage joven que sería su descendiente para el puesto, pero murió protegiendo a su esposa e hijo, pero todo termino en esa fatídica noche

" _Minato…Kushina…Naruto…perdonen a este viejo débil y tonto"_ llamo a unos Anbus para que investiguen esa esencia y que llamasen a Jiraiya para que lo investigue a fondo, ya que se sentía como el Kyubi que ataco casi 5 años atrás, pero se sentía diferente y no sabía cómo expresarlo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En el mismo lugar donde Naruto desapareció, se pudo escucharse un sonido de una música en el total silencio de la caverna donde estaba la espada.

En el medio, una gran luz ilumino el lugar, para después, cuando la música se terminó, se eliminase apareciendo un joven de 12 años; 1,60; con una vestimenta de color verde oscuro, una camisa de mangas largas, pantalones, botas marrones, y un gorro largo que terminaba la punta hacia atrás. Abrió los ojos, revelando unos ojos azules cielo; unas marcas como de un zorro en su cachete. Además que tenía la espada Maestra en su espalda con un escudo Hyliano de color azul, con una especie de ave roja volando arriba y encima de ella la Trifuerza.

Suspiro y guardo la Ocarina en un sello especial que tenía para su uso y camino para salir de la habitación cavernosa.

 _\- ¿Cómo te sientes, Kurama? –_ le pregunto a su amigo en su mente.

 _ **\- Mareado y deseando golpearte la cabeza –**_ le respondió, con una voz de malestar.

 _\- No sabía que los viajes del tiempo te daban mal._

 _ **\- Ni yo, aunque la primera la Trifuerza me encerró, pero después de nuestra conversación ¡?**_ **n** – se pudo escuchar cómo Kurama vomitaba.

Naruto se detuvo, ya que no había ninguna salida visible, pero también para levantar una ceja, ya que Kurama era un ser de energía viva y no un ser físico, pero se preguntaba cómo podía que este ser podía vomitar.

 _ **\- No me lo preguntes ¿! –**_ nuevamente, vomito.

Naruto suspiro, mientras miraba a su alrededor, para después una vocecita muy familiar se pudiese escuchar.

 _\- Lo lograste, Héroe del Tiempo._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

_El comienzo. Parte 1_

 _Naruto aterrizó después de que esas raras luces le hiciesen levantar vuelo hasta chocar contra el techo rocoso de la caverna, estaba bajando lentamente cómo si una energía invisible lo estuviera bajando._

 _Al aterrizar en el suelo, Naruto se puso completamente tensó y asustado ante lo desconocido que lo rodeaba, ya que estaba en la misma zona, parecida a un templo en ruinas a estar en una especie de templo en ruinas que estaba siendo devorado lentamente por el bosque. Se giró hacia atrás para ver las mismas dos estatuas tan intactas cómo antes, cómo a su vez la puerta aunque cerrada._

 _Pero a diferencia del…otro templo, este sí tenía una salida, y viendo que era el único camino que tenía, se adentró._

 _Después de salir del templo, estaba en un callejón sin salida, ya que la única forma de poder salir era a través de otro túnel, pero la única forma de llegar hasta ahí sería escalando, pero la pared rocosa estaba bastante lisa que le era imposible escalarla._

 _Se sentó en el suelo de césped y puso sus manos en su rostro, si hubiese escuchado a esa voz gruesa de no tomar esa - ¡Hola! – Naruto levantó su rostro y vio a su alrededor intentando localizar el dueño de esa voz de un niño con una entonación muy infantil - ¡Aquí estoy! – pero aún no lo encontraba, es como si un fantasma le estuviese hablando – Creo que exactamente sería arriba – Naruto levantó la vista hacia el próximo piso que estaba el túnel, pero no había nadie, además de ser el único lugar con soporte que tenía esta zona – Específicamente, encima de tú cabeza – al alzar la mirada, vio a un ser de una sonrisa un tanto escalofriante además de poseer un rostro como si fuese la de un muñeco._

 _Naruto gritó y retrocedió un poco ante el ser, que aterrizo al suelo para mirarle fijamente, aunque ocasionalmente perdía su mirada encima de su hombro para después posarse Naruto. Así continuó por varios minutos ante la mirada un poco asustadiza de Naruto – Vaya, es la primera vez que esa gruñona se reduce de tamaño o ¿acaso lo hizo para compensar el tamaño de su nuevo amo? – pregunto con una voz levemente payasa, aun mirándolo y desviando la mirada cada tanto._

 _Está…cosa tenía un sombrero de color naranja con plumas de distintos colores como de adorno por una cuerdita blanca un kimono de hombre-o niño en este caso-de color naranja con un collarín parecido a madera de gran tamaño con plumas enganchadas, zapatos parecido de punta alta naranjas y un faro en su cintura._

 _Por un leve instante, sintió una leve presencia y, por un instante, escucho un leve gruñido de molestia, pero a diferencia de las otras dos voces que escucho anteriormente, esta sonaba como la de esa mujer con marcas que siempre se comportaba bien con él._

 _\- ¿Q-Quién? – pregunto un poco temeroso Naruto._

 _\- Pues esa espada ¿quién más? – pregunto cómo si estuviese hablando con un bobo._

 _\- Es…¿Espada? – el ser de sonrisa espeluznante señalo a la misma dirección que miraba cada tanto. Al mover su mano a su hombro izquierdo, sintió la misma sensación al agarrar el mango de esa gran espada. Lo agarró y lo deslizo, ya que había algo que lo tenía encerrado a su alrededor. Después de sacarlo y presenciarlo en su totalidad._

 _La espada estaba casi igual como la sacó, pero con la obvia excepción de que su tamaño era mucho más pequeño, casi del tamaño de su brazo. Si no fuese gracias a las leves luces que salían de entre los árboles que le daban un hermoso brillo reflejado, quizás la haya confundido con un juguete._

 _\- Interesante – dijo la cosa aún con esa sonrisa – El actual héroe sacó la Espada Maestra y derrotó al Rey de la Oscuridad y la puso en su lugar de nacimiento – desapareció, para la sorpresa del niño, para después aparecer detrás de Naruto, casi haciéndole saltar del susto – Pero esa mandona aún está ahí…interesante-_

 _\- ¿In-Interesante? ¿Q-Qué significa eso?_

 _En vez de responderle, esa cosa se rió y agarró a Naruto y fueron teles transportados a la boca de la caverna – Este camino te dirá todas tus respuestas – ella se giró y caminó para salir de la zona, siendo seguido por Naruto – Héroe del Tiempo._

* * *

Al escuchar esa voz familiar, aunque no lo había escuchado por muchos años pero aun así lo recordaba.

Era esa pequeñita bola blanca, aunque más específicamente, era un hada.

Vio cómo, en uno de los huecos casi imposible de ver a simple vista, salió la pequeña hada – Has regresado – dijo la pequeña hadita redondeada, moviéndose de arriba y debajo de forma muy contenta de verlo nuevamente.

Naruto asintió - ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde mi viaje?

\- 7 años, desde tú ida.

Naruto cerró los ojos, asintiendo ante las palabras de la hada, por lo menos no tenía que explicar el por qué un "Naruto" de 12 años estaba caminando por ahí a pesar que debería de tener 5 años _"Por lo menos un problemas menos que enfrentar"_ \- ¿Sabes una salida de este lugar, hada?

\- Si, por aquí, Héroe del Tiempo – la hada voló hacia una pared y, como si fuese un fantasma, la atravesó.

Naruto le siguió.

Después de caminar un rato en un posadillo rocoso bastante oscuro. Solo tenía a la pequeña hada como su única guía aunque tenñia que tener mucho cuidado al pisar, ya que posiblemente podía caerse en un hueco, barranco o que algún animal podría utilizar este lugar como refugió.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, los dos se detuvieron al estar en una escalera circular que llevaba hacia arriba.

Sabiendo que era la única salida, Naruto miro a la hada – Gracias.

La hada, moviendo todo su cuerpo imitando lo posible un asentimiento, se fue hacia arriba siendo comido poco a poco por la oscuridad, solo señalando que aún está ahí como si fuese una pequeña y débil luz de una estrella blanca.

Asintiendo para sí mismo, camino subiendo las escaleras.

Iba a ser largo.

* * *

 _Después de una larga y callada caminata, por fin los dos salieron del bosque, solo viendo al frente suyo un pasaje hermoso de verdes praderas extendiéndose a lo lejos. Sólo lo único anormal que veía era un castillo de color gris a lo lejos._

 _\- Te dije que este era un atajo._

 _Naruto bajo la mirada, esto no era, hasta donde él supiese, Konoha o sus alrededores ¿Dónde estaba?_

 _\- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto y, al mirar a su compañero…desapareció, sin dejar alguna especie de rastro. Es como si el aire se lo hubiese comido._

 _Suspiro en una mezcla de ansiedad y miedo, no estaba en Konoha y no sabía por dónde estaba._

" – _En Hyrule, maestro – " sonó una voz casi autómata y sin emociones en su cabeza, haciéndole temblar ligeramente por el miedo que sintió levemente._

 _Suspiro. Levantó la mirada con un poco de decisión y camino hacia ese castillo._

 _Solo esperaba que…_

" _No me reconozcan"_

 _Después de caminar por varios minutos, se sentó estando muy cansado y hambriento. La carrera que hizo para salir de su hogar le impidió comer algo para poder alimentar algo._

 _\- ¡Hey! – se pudo escuchar el grito de una mujer. Naruto se giró, esperando que no fuese alguien que lo reconociese como lo hacían en su hogar - ¿Qué estás haciendo sentado aquí fuera, pequeño? Podrías resfriarte – Naruto miro la mujer de tez morena, mirándole con una expresión preocupada - ¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _Naruto trago saliva, acaso…¿acaso ella sabrá quién es él o… - N-Naruto U-Uzumaki._

* * *

Naruto empujo una pared de piedra que estaba un poco fuera de lugar. Después de llegar hasta allí. La hada salió por un pequeño túnel de ratón lo suficientemente grande para ella y dejándolo solo únicamente con los rayos de sol saliendo por los pequeños huecos.

Después de varios empujones con su hombro y darle varias patadas, la roca se sobresalió un poco y, con fuerza, lo agarro y lo movió hacia la izquierda y rodo. Haciéndole cegar un poco después de que los rayos de la luz del sol le pegasen a la cara.

Después de acostumbrarse de la luz, y que abriese un poco los ojos, vio que al frente suyo había un gran bosque que se extendía a kilómetros y ver que, en medio de la nada frondoso, había una aldea.

Al frente de él, apareció una figura azulada humanoide, que no lo podía verle muy bien gracias a que no se acostumbraba a la luz del sol.

\- Bienvenido a casa, maestro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Los exámenes genin.

 _Naruto estaba en una carreta de transporte, con la parte protectora de lana de color blanco, siendo jalados por dos robustos caballos, uno era negro y se veía un poco viejo mientras que el otro se veía más joven y un poco más pequeño que el de color negro, este era de color marrón._

 _La mujer desconocida, que Naruto sabía que se llamaba Telma por su presentación un poco tensa, más para el niño._

 _Mientras que Naruto estaba sentado de rodillas a nivel de su pecho, bastante asustado para hacer algo además de levantar la cabeza cada vez que la mujer de color morena le llamaba para después estar en silencio._

 _En sí, aunque solamente tenían unos diez minutos de estar juntos, eran los más incómodos que ella sintió al viajar con alguien._

 _La mujer suspiro y giro su cabeza para ver al jovencito con una espada familiar aunque no sabe por donde, aunque probablemente sea uno de juguete por su casi nula experiencia con las armas._

 _\- … - y nuevamente el silencio incomodo._

 _\- ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó Naruto y Telma casi salta del susto. En todo este tiempo no pudo escuchar mucho su voz y aunque agradecería que estuviese hablando con alguien durante este aburrido viaje; pero su voz se oyó un poco asustada. Ella pensaba que era por estar completamente perdido, pero después…_

 _\- Nos estamos dirigiéndose hacia Hyrule, pequeñín._

 _\- ¿Hyrule? – preguntó el niño bastante confundido._

 _Si su pasajero fuese otra persona, uno cualquiera, se hubiera reído._

 _Pero él…un niño abandonado por quién sabe…simplemente la pone muy nerviosa en como responderle._

 _\- Es un castillo, uno de los reinos más antiguos y finalizando la reparación después de cierto…incidente – sintió como sus escalofríos le helaban un poco su sangre. Aunque estaba agradecida que no fuese a peor, pero pensando que sólo estaban a un mísero suspiro para que ese loco hiciese una tragedia que los llevaría a un camino mucho más oscuro._

 _Con sólo imaginarlo, le helaba aún más la sangre._

 _\- Oh… - La mirada de Naruto bajo de manera aún más pronunciada que antes – Espero que nadie me reconociese ahí. - apenas susurro, pero fue escuchado por Telma que lo miró con los ojos abiertos._

 _\- ¿Qué – una imagen algo borrosa paso a su lado y giro rápidamente su cabeza._

 _Si fuese antes, quizás estuviese sudando nerviosa, pero después simplemente puso una sonrisa algo forzada para después suspirar._

 _Sólo era ese cretino con el ego del tamaño de Hyrule._

 _Hubo varios que pasaron a sus lados, tres en total, pero pudo escuchar unos pazos al lado suyo mostrando al cuarto y último integrante, que estaba caminando un poco despacio para igualar la velocidad que iba Telma._

 _\- De todos los feos, tenias que aparecer. – aunque gruño, no sonaba molesta._

 _Él ser era alto y gordo, midiendo más de dos metros, verdoso, portaba una armadura de metal, aunque varias partes de su cuerpo estaba descubierto casi primordialmente su estómago, un casco de cuernos y llevaba dos armas: un mandoble de color gris y un martillo de color negro. Estaba montado en un gran cerdo negro con armadura de color gris oscuro, lo más aterrador sería sus ojos rojos sangre, que siempre le ponía un poco nerviosa a Telma._

 _\- Y de todas las solteras, debes de aparecer. – le respondió la ofensa, haciendo gruñir de ira a Telma._

 _\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

 _\- Buscándolo. – Telma suspiro, aunque más enfadada que cansada._

 _\- Sabes que él siempre te vencerá, no importando que clase de desafío le pongas._

 _\- Solo hay uno. – el ser se golpeó el brazo musculoso, muy orgulloso._

 _\- Y lo más probable es que le rompas el brazo y eso no contará. – el ser verdoso gruño molesto, aunque asintió dándole la razón._

 _Quizás este ser no fuese listo, pero tampoco era un tonto._

 _\- De todas maneras – el ser levanto su mirada para ver adentro de la carreta, solo viendo a Naruto sentado, aparentemente dormido o no prestándole mucha atención - ¿lo has visto?_

 _Telma suspiro, esta era una conversación de casi todos los días y aparentemente no tenía otra cosa que conversar – Si fuera tú, no lo molestaría hoy, esta muy…enojado._

 _El ser le dio escalofríos, recordando su último combate cuando este estaba enojado._

 _Si no fuese que estaban en un combate amistoso, quizás no estuviese molestando a Telma casi todos los días._

 _\- Entonces adiós. – aceleró un poco la velocidad de su montura – Y como un consejo de amigo a amigo, - Telma dijo un simple "¿Si?", continuó – Hay otros de mi raza que son menos…caballerosos ¿quieres que mis hombres y yo seamos tus guardaespaldas hasta que ellos fuesen eliminados?_

 _Telma miro a su compañero de carretera con una ceja levantada. Aunque sea un secreto a gritos que ellos eran más bien neutrales yéndose un poco más hacia el lado de Hyrule, aún había un odio hacia ellos._

 _Pero ella era una excepción a esa regla._

 _\- ¿Le dijiste eso a él?_

 _El ser asintió – Se lo entregó a la princesa._

 _Telma asintió – Muy bien, acepto, pero con la condición que traigas otra clase de conversación que NO incluya él._

 _\- Trato. – aceleró y se fueron, con sus hombres, hacia la derecha, alejándose._

 _Y para su sorpresa, al girar su cabeza vio al niño viendo cómo ellos se iban. Ella puso una simple sonrisa – A veces los malos se convierten en buenos amigos._

* * *

Naruto miro como la ser humanoide femenina, flotando en el aire por unos centímetros, un poco más baja que él, con una piel azul acero, con un vestido tipo loto de azul cielo, mirando a su amo.

Para después voltearse y ver el largo horizonte de árboles y a lo lejos viendo unas estructuras de madera.

\- Tantos recuerdos, mayormente negativos y oscuros. Solo pocos llenos de calidez. – Naruto se acerco a su lado, viendo como ella ponía su mano en su pecho, justamente en su corazón – Aunque sea una criatura viva, aún no comprendo los sentimientos. Esto creo que se llama… ¿tristeza, odio? – preguntó, confundida.

\- Aunque pueda darte una respuesta, pero cada persona pueda reaccionar de distintas formas. – fijo su mirada a lo lejos, específicamente a su aldea natal.

\- ¿Qué sientes ahora, maestro?

\- … - cerró los ojos y simplemente suspiro – Decepción, traición y…otros pensamientos un poco más oscuros.

\- …Tus amigos… ¿te recordarán?

Naruto la miro con una mirada un poco suave – Han pasado siete años. – miro a su pueblo nuevamente – Un lado quiere que sea así, pero en el otro quizás se hayan olvidado de mi. Después de todo, - miro a su compañera – han pasado mucho tiempo.

La ser asintió y ella comenzó a brillar y en un rayo de luz volvió a la espalda.

" _Kurama-sama"_

" _ **Bienvenida"**_

Naruto miro abajo y asintió. Retrocedió un poco y comenzó a correr cuesta abajo hasta llegar al suelo.

Al llegar a la altura de los árboles, comenzó a saltar entre ellos, a gran velocidad. Podía continuar así, hasta que lo detuvo una acción.

Una carreta rodeada de hombres, y sus sentidos especiales indicaban que no eran otros ninjas o mercenarios.

Escondiéndose entre árboles, en las ramas más gruesas, vio que estaba hostigando a una carreta de suministros e intentaban abrir la puerta por la fuerza, sin ningún éxito de inmediato.

Salto hacia unos arbustos debajo de él, escondiéndose y haciendo un poco de ruido, llamando la atención de varios y en menos de un minuto, todos estaban rodeando el arbusto.

Y de ahí, salió una ardilla.

Los hombres comenzaron a reírse ante tal nerviosismo innecesario.

Hasta que uno de ellos cayó al suelo, como una bolsa de papas, sin cabeza.

Todos vieron que, alrededor del hombre vestido de verde con un gorro extraño y una espada en mano rodeado de humo blanco.

Uso un Henge para engañarlos. (técnica de transformación).

Uno de los hombres agitó su cabeza para quitarse la sorpresa sangrienta y corrió hacia él con una espada oxidada y algo rota.

La espada del samurái de ropas raras partió en dos la espada junto con su brazo para después clavársela al pecho del hombre.

Los bandidos retrocedieron un poco ante esta demostración de poder y mortalidad. Ellos esperaban un robo fácil y sin muchas complicaciones. No un defensor.

\- Tienen suficiente coraje para robar a una persona desarmada. – de una patada, saco la espada del cuerpo y lo envió a los bandidos, siendo golpeado por uno de ellos y cayendo al suelo, siendo mojado por su sangre – Pero no tienen para desafiar a alguien que se pueda defenderse. – giro su espada alrededor de su mano, demostrando una gran habilidad con la espada.

Tan grande y poderosa para partir una espada y cortar un brazo entero sin que viese afectada.

Y tan liviana para portarla en una sola mano y maniobrarla de forma tan elegante.

Lo sujeto, como si fuese un kunai, y se prepara para lanzarse hacia ellos – Siguiente.

Los bandidos arrojaron sus armas, entre decentes y podridas, y salieron corriendo hacia el bosque, dejando como única persona que no pudo apartar el cuerpo a tiempo. Mientras Naruto caminaba hacia él y con su pie, empujaba hacia abajo para inmovilizarlo.

\- Estamos en medio de la nada. Así que ustedes tienen una base cercana o alguien los contrato. – apuntó la punta de hacia el cachete, marcándole una línea hasta llegar debajo de su ojo – Así que dime o sabrás que se siente ser un tuerto.

Él hombre sudaba de forma alarmante, tragado saliva tan rápido cómo pestañeaba, esperando que fuese una maldita pesadilla. Pero el dolor era tan real como el aire que simplemente lo confesó para salvar su pellejo.

\- A-Alguien de Konoha. P-Por su vestimenta y guardaespaldas quizás sea del consejo civil. – Naruto suspiro ¿Por qué esos infelices querían un comerciante que, hasta donde sabía, era un cualquiera?

Quito su espada de su cara y golpeó al cuerpo para dejarlo libre. Pero antes de levantarse, Naruto puso su pie en su pecho y lo miro con los azules tan invernales cómo el hielo mismo.

\- Cambia de profesión. Para para la próxima no seré tan benevolente.

\- L-Lo prometo. – quito su pie y, a diferencia de sus compañeros, se fue a otro lado.

Suspiro. Ahora va a llamar la atención si ellos podían hacer un informe.

\- ¡Magnífico! – el hombre salió del carruaje, aún con ojos aterrados pero más aliviado.

Este hombre era un poco gordo, pero no exagerado, una franela de color blanco con un protector de color marrón, cabello negro y ojos de color bellota, pantalón marrones con unas botas negras, además lo más extravagante que tenia era un bigote largo que pasaba más allá de la longitud de sus labios (como la exageración de los bigotes franceses).

Él hombre se acerco a el joven y sin pedir permiso agarro su mano y la agitó, agradeciéndole por salvar tanto su culo como le culo de la mercancía.

Pero había un problema desde que vio todo este gentío.

Aunque ciertamente no conocía todos los caminos, ya sea de emergencia o comerciantes o de civil ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí este señor en medio de la nada?

\- Bueno, escuché algunos rumores que varios ninjas estaban…inspeccionando DEMASIADO cerca las pertenecías de la gente. – Naruto miro de forma un poco curiosa al hombre ante esta información tan…curiosa.

" _ **Deben de ser ninjas de baja categoría que roban para su sustento personal"**_ explicó su amigo zorruno ante este curioso escenario.

" _¿Cómo es eso?"_ preguntó la ser que se metió en la espada.

" _ **Para darte un ejemplo. Todos los soldados de Hyrule necesitan entrenamiento militar para ser reconocidos como soldados, para proteger al reino y a sus habitantes"**_ Naruto asintió mentalmente acerca de esta información ya sabida por él _**"Pero ahora pongamos esto. Toda persona que diga "¡Quiero ser soldado! " se el entrega un arma, la armadura y sin control de calidad, simplemente hacen lo que quieran"**_

Naruto puso su mano en su rostro ante esto, haciendo inclinar al mercader de manera confundida – Qué tan bajo pueden caer esos imbéciles. – suspiro y miro al hombre, que están a mirando entre aliviado, asqueado y enojado ante los dos cadáveres.

Naruto tosió para llamarle la atención y este giro su cabeza.

\- ¿Ibas a Konoha?

\- Así es. Iba a llegar hasta que ellos… - miro a los cadáveres con repugnancia.

\- Lo entiendo. – Naruto camino hacia la carreta – Pues si vas por este camino, será mejor ir juntos.

El hombre, con una sonrisa aliviada, corrió hacia la carreta y se monto al lado del conductor mientras que el joven en el copiloto.

Y simplemente avanzaron.

Durante los siguientes minutos, el comerciante estaba hablando del inicio de su viaje, desde que salió de Kumo para dirigirse hasta estas tierras. Aunque él explicó que su grupo no era perteneciente únicamente a Kumo sino que estaban alrededor de todos las aldeas, desde las grandes a chicas. Quizás la única excepción fuese Kiri por su guerra de purga de sangre.

Aunque Naruto comentó de forma chistosa que estaba viendo una red de Espionaje oculto a simple vista.

El hombre acompaño su risa.

Durante el trayecto de Kumo hacia la frontera, explicó que la amistad de esos genins y el fue muy buena, ya que comentó que el rap del hombre era TAN bueno que podría rematar a un muerto.

Si, música para sus oídos.

Hasta que le preguntó una cosa.

\- ¿Cuál es tu historia?

Naruto cerró los ojos por un segundo y simplemente suspiro – Era perteneciente de Konoha. – comentó con una voz un tanto agria.

\- Oh, debe de ser por tu posición como Jinchuriki.

Naruto miró al hombre impactado y este simplemente comenzó a reírse.

\- Durante mis viajes he visto a varias personas de tu tipo. De buenas a malas pulgas. Entiendo que tú tengas sentimientos encontrados hacia tú aldea… - el suspiro – solo espero que ella esté bien. – susurro para si mismo.

Naruto suspiro algo aliviado – Por lo menos no vamos a tener ningún problema. – el hombre simplemente dio una risa profunda ante esa declaración.

\- ¿Con quien te fuiste? – preguntó, ya que sabía que un Jinchuriki le sería simplemente imposible salir de una aldea.

No por su cuenta, claro esta.

\- Salí de la aldea por mucha suerte y me encontré con mi sensei. De ahí me entreno. – agarro el mango de su espada con una mirada algo melancólica – Me enseñó todo lo que sabía de Kenjutsu.

Él hombre asintió ante esas palabras – ¿Por donde anda o acaso se fueron en caminos separados?

Naruto asintió – Si, se fue por el camino hacia el más allá.

\- Oh, lo siento.

Naruto negó con la cabeza – No tienes que preocuparte por él. – miro hacia arriba, las hojas, recordando los buenos tiempos – "El pasado se debe de dejarse atrás, no importando que tan dura o cruel fuese. Pero también hay que recordarlo para que no ocurran el mismo error". Fueron sus palabras antes de morir.

El hombre suspiro simplemente suspiro – Conozco a más de una persona que eso le hubiese ayudado bastante.

El hombre miro un poco de cerca a Naruto – Pero sabes, me suenas de algo.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Naruto curioso aunque internamente preocupado ¿Acaso sabe de su linaje?

Aunque para su sorpresa, no ese linaje específicamente.

\- Sostenme un momento. – el hombre le dio las cuerdas de los caballos y busco algo detrás, escuchando que tuvo que quitar algunas cosas en medio.

Hasta que grito "¡Eureka!" y volvió a su posición anterior.

Lo que tenía en sus manos fue un libro con el título de "Mis viajes en lugares desconocidos. Por Jiraiya, el sanin".

\- ¿Eso?

\- Espera un momento. – abrió el libro y pasó muchas hojas hasta que se detuvo en una específica. Tosió para aclararse la garganta y comenzó a leer – "En mis viajes he visto cosas un poco curiosas, pero esto lleva de curiosidad hasta un punto que jamás he sentido en mi vida. Encontré unas ruinas debajo del suelo en medio de la nada durante mis viajes en Suna. Al principio de este misterioso viaje no encontré nada interesante, hasta que encontré un dibujo. No uno cualquiera, era un dibujo que se puso tanto empeño y era tan hermoso, y supongo que es su momento era una obra de arte". Y no sólo eso puso en su libro. – volteo el cuaderno y le mostró el dichoso dibujo.

Era una persona batallando contra lo que pareciera un monstruo de más de cinco metros, con dos espadas de apariencia de mandobles, con una piel negra y robusta. Mientras que el batallante era una persona con ropas verdes y una espada con un diseño peculiar. Si no fuese por su apariencia física, diría que fuese un doble suyo por las ropas.

Y que eran parecidas a que Naruto tenía, cómo la mismísima espada.

\- Creo que es una mera coincidencia estética. – el hombre asintió ante esas palabras.

\- Aunque no deja de ser curioso que la apariencia que tiene tanto su ropa cómo esa espada fuese similar. – se rio nuevamente fuerte – El colmo sería que portasen el mismo escudo.

Los dos se rieron ante esas palabras.

Para la suerte de Naruto, o se le olvidaron el escudo y se borro al pasar de los siglos.

Al terminar de reírse, vieron que al frente de los dos estaba su destino.

Las murallas de Konoha.

* * *

 _Telma estaba limpiando un vaso de cristal después de atender a su último cliente el día de hoy. Pero aún así, a pesar de reírse bastante con él, no le dejaba en paz el sentimiento que sentía._

 _Giro su cabeza para ver las escaleras. A pesar de que el niño era el más bondadoso que vio. Ella le dio de comer y le dio un cobijo, él quería hacer algo por ella por su amabilidad._

 _Él lavo los platos. Y aunque había una pequeña montaña, igualmente los lavo._

 _Casi chilla de ternura al ver la cara dormida y a su gata igualmente dormida en sus piernas._

 _Lo llevó arriba y…_

 _La verdad es que no sabía en que pensar._

 _Al llegar a las puertas de la entrada de Hyrule, el guardia señaló a Naruto a ver si no había una familia que lo estaba buscando._

 _Y así enseñarle una buena lección al más estilo "Telma"._

 _Pero no._

 _Aparentemente este niño apareció de la nada para los ojos de la mujer, pero aún así ella lo tendría._

 _No tenía el corazón frío para dejarlo en un orfanato._

 _Suspiro. No sabía cuantos suspiros dio por este día, hasta inclusive rompió su récord personal. Sólo recordando la espada que él tenía que simplemente lo dejaba un poco paranoica._

 _Por alguna y bizarra razón le recordaba la espada que tenía él._

 _Pero no lo podía buscar. Si, sabía donde estaba su hogar, si, sabía por donde trabajaba. Pero en estos día sabía que buscarlo le traería problemas y para añadirle un poco más de sal, no sabía por donde se encontraba. Hasta inclusive podría estar en su cuarto y ni ella sabría por donde._

 _Simplemente se masajeo los ojos del puro cansancio y simplemente subió a las escaleras para irse a su cuarto._

 _Pero antes._

 _Abrió la puerta para ver a Naruto, durmiente en una cama de madera, con sábanas de un color morado siendo tapado por un edredón azul con los símbolos de la trifuerza con una especie de agujero que le recordaba misteriosamente de un crepúsculo. Fue un regalo de él._

 _Cerró lo puerta no sin antes de ver la espada familiar._

 _Solo esperaba que fuese una coincidencia inhumana._

 _Al levantar el sol y antes de bajar las escaleras para hacer su trabajo, vio a Naruto salir del suyo con nuevas ropas en vez de sus harapos._

 _Aunque fuesen suyas cuando era más joven._

 _Tenía una camisa de color morado oscuro junto con un pantalón del mismo color. Por lo menos no le gustaba utilizar vestidos o ropa con falda o si no, no quería verse su propia cara por un buen tiempo._

 _Y durante su trabajo, que se notaba que iba a ser uno de esos días muy lentos, vio a Naruto viendo cada tanto afuera, viendo como pasaba la gente de distintas razas, aunque su mirada le decía todo._

 _Puso una sonrisa._

 _\- Muy bien. – Naruto se sobresalto por el grito de la mujer – Ya se que haremos durante nuestro día libre. – Naruto miro a la mujer con ojos abiertos de la sorpresa y le apareció una pequeña sonrisa._

 _Que buena ser la jefa a veces._

 _Al salir y yendo al mercado, le sorprendió que Naruto mirarse a las personas con gran impacto._

 _No sólo a los Hylianos o humanos, sino a los Gorons, los poderoso gorditos hombres/rocas y los Zoras, los elegantes y buenos nadadores hombres/peces._

 _Naruto miraba a esas razas y luego se miraba._

 _Hasta inclusive, un amigo Goron de Telma, puso a Naruto en su hombro para ver a los alrededores._

 _O los Zoras, que ellos estaban en una tienda de ropa y que le vendieron al joven._

 _Si no estuviese ella presente, quizás esas hembras lo hubiesen pellizcado los cachetes y lo hubiese abrazado como un zorrito de peluche. Ella lo haría, pero tenía una poderosa resistencia ante su ternura._

 _O eso pensaba al poner una ropa de un niño muy hermoso y su cara de vergüenza, casi lo mata de ahogamiento y chillar._

 _Y ahora los dos estaba descansando debajo de un árbol, comiendo una manzana cada uno, aunque Naruto preguntó de las Rupias._

 _Ahora si estaba bastante preocupada._

 _De acuerdo, que un niño abandonado apareciese de la nada era de por sí malo, pero ¿Qué él no supiese nada de la moneda típica de Hyrule? Ya era de preocuparse y en el peor sentido._

 _Antes de que sus pensamientos fuese a lugares más oscuros, una voz la detuvo._

 _\- Así que quieres saber el misterio del niño. – Telma miro hacia atrás y vio a una mujer ciertamente de avanzada edad, un poco bajita, ojos rojos y un atuendo oscuro, aunque no llamativo, que reflejaba misterio en su ser._

 _Ella sabía quién era ella._

 _Y para su ser, era la única persona que la podía ayudarla._

 _Los tres fueron a su zona de trabajo, que era una simple tienda, pero estaba muy dejos de esa realidad._

 _Al entrar, vieron que estaba oscuro y la única luz que tenía era una vela en una mesa junto con una bola de cristal._

 _La mujer se sentó y le indicó a los dos que se sentase al frente de ella._

 _\- Serán cinco rupias para saber los misterios. – Telma asintió y le dio una joya de color azul._

 _Cuando el pago fue hecho, ella puso sus manos en la bola de cristal y ella pronunció palabras inentendibles y la bola comenzó a brillar ante los dos únicos testigos._

 _Después de unos segundos, la mujer bajita levemente gordita abrió los ojos y de ahí salieron lágrimas._

 _\- ¿Q-Qué pasa? – preguntó Naruto asustado._

 _Y la mujer lo miro y sabía por dónde venía la preocupación._

 _Y esos ojos vacíos…_

 _\- Tus fuiste abusado por lo que eres…por lo que tienes. – Telma miró preocupada a Naruto ¿Qué querrá decir con eso?_

 _\- No sólo eso. – ella se concentró más en la bola de cristal – También agarraste algo sagrado. – abrió los ojos y miro a la cara de Telma – La espada maestra._

 _Telma abrió los ojos de golpe, pero eso...eso es… - Es imposible. – susurro para si misma, pero la mujer simplemente negó con la cabeza._

 _\- Naruto ¿podrías darme la mano? – pero en vez de dársela, estaba más bien precavido al dársela._

 _Pero eso ya estaba previsto._

 _\- Aquí la gente es de mente abierta, más que en tú propio hogar. Además, a veces – la mujer miro a Telma con una pequeña sonrisa – los malos no son tan malos. – ella se inclino y se puso en su posición original poniendo una cosa redondeada de color negro frente de Naruto._

 _El joven miro a la bola para después mirar a la mujer._

 _Y ella solamente pronunció unas simples palabras._

 _\- Confía en mí._

 _Naruto trato saliva. Desde que llegó, jamás sintió odio ni dolor, además de que Telma siempre le daba una sonrisa al verlo._

 _Simplemente._

 _Confiaba en ella._

 _Naruto cerró los ojos y la bola comenzó a brillar. Al principio de movió preocupando a Telma, pero después se estabilizó pero había una cosa parecida a un ojo para después desaparecer._

 _\- Así hablaran de forma más cómoda. – comentó la mujer con una sonría._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _La mujer se río un poco y señaló su mano, la misma que sujetaba la bola y, para su sorpresa._

 _Su mano un triangulo dorado brillaba en un color dorado._

 _\- Imposible. – la sorpresa que tenía Telma no era pequeña, eso era imposible de ver si no fuese por._

 _\- Por Link._

 _Se pudo escuchar unos ligeros gemidos y Naruto se despertó, pero este tenía una sonrisa y lágrimas saliendo a montón._

 _Telma, muy preocupada, se despidió de la mujer bajita peor no sin antes de que una persona de gran importancia iba a aparecer._

 _Y no, no será su amor._

 _Al salir corriendo, la mujer miraba la bola de cristal, viendo un monstruo de gran tamaño, de un solo ojo rojo con una figura anormalmente tenebrosa._

 _Y viendo a Naruto, enfrentándose a esa cosa, con espada maestra en mano y un ejército detrás de él._

 _Pero solo estaba mostrando un camino con muchos baches hasta llegar a ese supuesto final._

" _Pequeño, solo has comenzado tu camino hacia nuestra esperanza o nuestro fin para nuestros futuros descendientes"_

* * *

Después de despedirse del comerciante, para no llamar la atención de esos hombres al cruzar con un supuesto guardia, se separaron y Naruto fue por su cuenta hacia la entrada.

Después de un ligero interrogatorio de su procedencia y de su objetivo, lo dejaron pasar sin mucho problema.

Aunque los Anbus que lo perseguía que lo ponía levemente curioso.

Aunque Kurama le comentó de forma sarcástica **"Eres el único pendejo que tiene una espada y que es, para ellos, un civil"**

De todo ese grupo, pudo sentir que una de ellos sentía como si tuviese sentimientos encontrados cuando lo miro.

Cuando se concentró un poco de esa mujer, pudo saber quién era, o por lo menos el nombre de Anbu que tiene.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la torre del Hokage, una gran torre que podía con colores algo brillantes para saber donde quedaba el líder de la aldea.

Aunque después de ver el castillo de Hyrule, esta torre sólo sería una gran diana de blanco.

Al entrar y subir varios pisos hasta llegar donde trabajaba el líder de la aldea y de ahí vio la secretaria, justamente al lado de la puerta.

Y para su bien, una de esas pocas mujeres amigables.

Tosió para llamarle la atención y cuando la mujer quito su mirada de los papeles para mirarle.

Se quedó sin habla.

Era…él.

\- ¿Está el Hokage disponible?

La mujer, aún sin habla, asintió.

Naruto le dio un leve movimiento de cabeza y entró.

Dejando a la mujer casi al borde de lágrimas al verlo con vida.

Cuando entró, vio al anciano enterrado de muchos papeles, que si no fuese por su rapidez posiblemente hubiese llegado al techo. Estaba tan concentrado que no escucho la puerta, o por lo menos eso pensaba.

\- Si no tienes nada importante que decir, lárgate. – gruñón frustrado ante la persona desconocida.

\- Pues vendré mañana, Jiji. – su escritura de detuvo y levantó rápidamente la cabeza, para ver a Naruto con una sonrisa algo pícara.

Si no fuese por su rápida reacción, quizás se le hubiese caído el lápiz al suelo.

\- ¿Naruto?

Naruto asintió e Hiruzen le indicó que se sentase la silla que estaba al frente de él.

Cuando se sentí, los invadió en un silencio casi muerto, ya que Hiruzen no sabía que decir, hasta las preguntas que rodeaban su cabeza simplemente no le salían.

Pero Naruto si.

\- Quiero inscribirme en los exámenes genins.

Hiruzen, por un segundo, asintió, y después puso una mirada dura.

\- ¿Sabes lo básico? – Naruto asintió ante esa pregunta.

\- He estado por mucho tiempo afuera. – miro al anciano con una mirada analítica – Se cómo defenderme.

\- Y supongo que alguien te enseñó. – Naruto asintió - ¿Dónde está?

\- Murió hace poco.

\- Lo siento. – Hiruzen miro a los ojos al niño.

Y no decía ninguna mentira.

Además, esos ojos no eran como algunos niños civiles de su misma edad al pensar que ser ninjas era ser genial, que iban a ser popular y que se iban a ser ricos.

Solo mentiras sin valor.

Pero Naruto notaba una seriedad, sabiendo que esto no es un juego de niños.

Solamente puso una sonrisa y le dio indico el lugar de los exámenes junto con un papel formado por él.

Cuándo se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta para irse, Hiruzen le preguntó.

\- ¿Lo sabes?

Naruto se volteo y le dio una mirada tanto fría como sería.

\- Tanto cómo mi poder cómo mi sangre.

El anciano se notó decaído y puso una mirada algo apartada, cómo si hubiese fallado en algo.

\- Lo siento mucho. – apenas susurro esa disculpa.

Y simplemente Naruto dijo – El pasado se debe de dejarse atrás, no importando que tan dura o cruel fuese. Pero también hay que recordarlo para que no ocurran el mismo error. – y al decir esas palabras, se fue, dejando al anciano pensativo.

* * *

Al llegar a la academia y caminar por sus pasillos hasta llegar hasta la puerta de su salón. Abrió la puerta y vio que estaba lleno de alumnos y lo único que faltaría sería el sensei.

Todos se callaron y vieron a Naruto, pero simplemente no le prestaron atención al nuevo.

Con la excepción de dos personas.

Antes de entrar, escuchó un escándalo detrás de él y se giro rápidamente para ver a dos niñas de su edad peleándose para llegar de primero.

Naruto entró rápido y las dos se atacaron por la puerta, y después de destacarse y pelearse de quien llegó primero.

Naruto suspiro y se sentó en un asiento más cercano para que llegue el sensei de turno y justamente al lado estaba un niño simplemente mirando por la ventana.

Pero por eso tuvo su primer problema.

\- ¡Quítate de ahí, baka! – le grito la niña de cabello de color rosado y ropa del mismo color aunque un poco más tenue.

Naruto simplemente suspiro y se iba a arrimar, pero ese no fue la solución.

\- ¡Que te quites de ahí! – le iba a golpear, pero fue detenido por su mano y le miro una mirada fría.

Bastante fría para que se congele de miedo.

\- Haz eso otra vez y te raspo la cabeza. – la niña estaba temblando de miedo.

Y si no fuese que se abrió nuevamente la puerta, posiblemente ella se pusiese a llorar.

Eran dos hombres con ropas común de chunin; uno era de color moreno, cabello negro, ojos negros y lo más interesante era la cicatriz algo profunda que tenía en el puente de la nariz.

El otro tenía el cabello blanco, tes blanca y tenía una sonrisa pegada e la cara aunque se notaba algo falsa.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó enojado viendo al nuevo sujetando el puño de la niña.

Y cómo si fuese una señal del cielo, jalo su mano, aunque Naruto más bien la soltó, y corrió hacia el chunin.

\- ¡Él quiso raparme mi cabeza! – el chunin suspiro, quizás no estaba presente de cómo ocurrió el incidente pero si vio lo suficiente para saber el culpable.

Pero antes.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Naruto asintió y se levantó, sacando un papel de su bolsillo del pantalón y le dio un papel.

Era del Hokage.

Cuando lo abrió y lo leyó, para levantar la cabeza y verlo y luego volverlo a leer.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó si compañero.

Él chunin agitó su cabeza pero aún así no le quitaba la mirada de la sorpresa – Muy bien ¿Por qué no te vas a sentar en cualquier lugar? – Naruto asintió y en vez de sentarse en el lugar anterior, se sentó en la última fila que había una niña ahí.

La conocía muy bien, a pesar de no verse por muchos años, aunque sabía que era imposible que ella le conociera o le recordará.

El sensei tosió para llamar la atención de todos – Muy bien alumnos, les presento a Naruto Uzumaki. – todos se voltearon al ver al supuesto nuevo.

Aunque dos era de sorpresa genuina y uno de ellos estaba al lado suyo.

\- Y va a hacer junto con nosotros el examen de graduación.

\- ¡Pero eso es imposible! – grito, o mejor dicho chilló, la misma niña que le intentó golpear a Naruto - ¡Nosotros estamos haciendo el examen durante todo este tiempo y que al final este niño apareciese de la nada para hacerlo con nosotros! – todos comenzaron a murmurar, dándole un poco de razón.

\- Eso puede ser verdad. – la niña tuvo una sonrisa en la cara – Pero Naruto estaba afuera de la aldea por mucho tiempo y regresó para ser un ninja. Así que será una excepción. Y fue una orden dada por el Hokage. – la niña gruño y miro a Naruto para después bufar.

\- No serás tan popular que Sasuke.

Naruto suspiro y se masajeo las sienes.

Esto va para largo.

Después de decir eso, el chunin de cabello blanco-llamado Mizuki- salió del salón para buscar algo mientras que el chunin principal-de nombre Iruka-se quedaba para vigilarlos.

Después de unos segundos, Mizuki apareció con muchos papeles, haciendo que muchos gruñesen de ira, de aburrimiento o hasta inclusive el clásico "No estudie".

Aunque para Naruto fuese del último grupo, tampoco se estaba preocupando mucho. Ya que esto es una academia militar para sacar soldados, no panaderos.

Cuando los chunins estaban repartiendo los exámenes, Naruto miro el suyo.

Y…

" _¿Qué demonios es esto?"_ se preguntó ante la, posiblemente, la broma más mala que haya visto.

Pregunta: ¿Cuáles son los nombres de todos los Hokages hasta la fecha?

Pregunta: ¿cuál es el clan más poderoso de Konoha?

Pregunta: ¿en un enfrentamientos hipotético, un Uchiha le podría ganarle a alguien poderoso? Justifíquelo.

Y así iban las preguntas.

Hasta pudo escuchar el silencio de ultra tumba en su mente. Normalmente Kurama se hubiese reído hasta que se rompa el estómago, pero…

" _¿Kurama?"_

Escucho un suspiro de fastidio.

" _ **No conozco mucho de estos exámenes genin, pero lo que recuerdo cuando Kushina hizo el suyo era más sanguinario y directo. Esto más bien parece un paseo del parque"**_ y para añadirle más sal a la herida de los dos, muchas de estas preguntas estaban relacionado con los Uchihas. De las veinte quince de ellas estaban con ese clan.

¿Qué tan bajo a caído la educación shinobi? Y si, a pesar de que vio e hizo el examen escrito en Hyrule, estos eran más pruebas de una rama más estratégica, de inteligencia y de espionaje, pero esto es más bien una burla.

Suspiro y simplemente escribió las respuestas más… ¿correctas? Que pudo poner.

Simplemente quiso quemar el papel e irse.

* * *

Al terminar las clases, todos suspiraron y muchos de ellos se notaban nerviosos si la prueba les salió bien.

¿Qué es esto, un campo de niños?

Por alguna razón, el niño llamado "Sasuke" tenía una sonrisa complaciente, como si el supiese todas las pruebas o le resultó algo bueno al leerla.

Pero solo había una opción.

Era un Uchiha.

Cuando salieron del aula, sintió dos manos en sus hombros y se volteo.

Estaba la niña que estaba al lado suyo.

Y un niño de chaqueta gruesa.

La niña era de test blanca, una chaqueta levemente gruesa de color gris levemente oscuro, pantalones azules oscuros, lo más curioso eran sus ojos blancos perlados, pero aún así lo miraba fijamente y cabello azulado.

El chico traía una chaqueta gruesa que tapaba casi todo su cuerpo solamente alcanzando la cintura de color gris acero, pantalón azul oscuro, unos lentes oscuros impidieron ver el color de sus ojos, test blanca y cabello negro, aunque lo curioso era algunos insectos volando encima suyo.

Cuando salió el último alumno, la chica se lanzó hacia Naruto.

Lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar.

\- ¡Regresaste! – lloro y lo abrazaba muy fuerte, solo haciendo que Naruto se masajease la cabeza.

\- Pensaba…pensábamos que te había ocurrida algo muy malo. – comentó el niño poniendo una mano en su hombro.

\- Shino. – miro al niño. – Hinata. – empujó un poco a la niña para verla – Yo pensaba que se habían olvidado de mi.

Shino negó con la cabeza – Claro que no. Nosotros jamás lo haríamos. No después de ser nuestro único amigo a pesar de nuestras peculiaridades. – Naruto asintió, comprendiendo lo que dijo.

\- Cuéntenme lo que pasó durante mi ausencia. – los dos asintieron y salieron por si acaso alguien los extrañaba.

Durante la caminata y la espera de su turno durante el lanzamiento de kunais y shurikens, los dos le dijeron todo lo que sabían durante todo este tiempo.

Desde al nivel general de la aldea: que exterminaron a todos los Uchihas de la aldea, solamente dejando a dos vivos.

A Sasuke y un tal Itachi.

Lo más raro de eso, y eso lo escucho un poco a escondidas Hinata, era que algunas personas y todos los niños y bebés no aparecieron en la carta de fallecidos.

Lo buscaron por todas las partes posibles pero jamás lo encontraron. Es cómo si la tierra los hubiese tragado.

Por lo menos era un alivio personal que no hubiesen rumores de "Uchihas" caminando por ahí.

Y lo personal: casi secuestraron a Hinata.

Ella explicó que, fuera del susto de muerte que le dio al enterarse de eso-ya que la dejaron inconsciente-, fue que el culpable fuese un embajador.

De ahí, muchas alarmas aparecieron ena cabeza de Naruto.

Ya que eso era una idiotez y no lo decía por la supuesta traición de Kumo.

Si vas a secuestrar a alguien importante, o en este caso una sangre importante, necesitaba ser completamente precavido, hasta tal punto que no sospechasen el secuestro de la víctima hasta el último minuto. Hacerlo tan de golpe, y sobretodo en la casa de la víctima que hay muchos guardias le sonaba muy raro.

Era un principiante ante un secuestro apresurado.

Se dejó eso a sus adentros sus teorías, ya que no conocía todos los detalles, pero principalmente le sonaba muy raro.

" _ **Y cúlpales a las Gerudo por eso. "**_ bufo interiormente ante eso.

" _¿Cómo es eso?"_

" _ **Si no mal recuerdo, las Gerudo, con el permiso de Zelda, le iban a enseñarle la agilidad, silencio y la majestuosidad del robo, reunir información y secuestro. Cómo última prueba, secuestraron a alguien y se lo trajeron ante Zelda. Fue increíble el regaño que le dio. Además de que su familia no se entero hasta un día después, después de que Zelda jugarse tiro al tomate a él. "**_

" _¿Qué hizo?"_

" _ **Un pervertido de segunda."**_

Después de un simple "Oh" fue el turno de Naruto.

La prueba era, en teoría, simple; pero en la práctica no.

Necesitaba lanzar veinte kunais y shurikens, diez cada uno, para pasar esta prueba.

El más bajo en general fue un talShikamaru, que sólo le atino a ocho y dijo "Prueba problemática" para después retirarse.

Naruto estaba al frente en donde están las armas y, agarrándolas, lanzó a todas a las puntería, dándoles todas en el blanco, hasta inclusive una detrás de otro blanco lo atravesó, dándole un poco a la derecha del blanco pero impresionante.

Todos se impactaron ante estos lanzamientos agresivos y precisos, superando a Sasuke sólo por tener diecinueve solo por no saber como alcanzar ese blanco detrás de otro blanco.

Iruka tosió para llamarle a atención de todos y justamente con eso las niñas comenzaron a decir que Naruto hizo trampa y comenzaron a poner excusas ridículas.

Si aquí estuviese Zelda, posiblemente los hubiese sacado a patadas de la academia por su misma cuenta. Quizás ella no era guerrera pero sabía defenderse bien a través de la magia.

* * *

La otra prueba era de combate, y en vez de ser lo que estaba pensando Naruto, estos eran de sexos.

Hombres contra hombres.

Mujeres contra mujeres.

En una práctica cualquiera, quizás le daba razón de su existencia, pero estaban a punto de ser soldados y las posibilidades de que te enfrentarse a soldado o ninjas de tu mismo sexo eran tan bajas o tan altas dependiendo de las circunstancias.

Así que hacerlo tan parejo, en el sentido del sexo del oponente, ya era un fallo error de por si.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Shino, mientras veía a Hinata combatiendo contra SAKURA.

Error.

Barriendo contra Sakura.

\- No, sólo que este combate es tan…arreglado que no muchos van a salir vivos si van a salir de si primera misión…misión verdadera. – le contestó, recordando un poco acerca de las protestas de Kushina acerca de las misiones rango D, que eran muy mundanas pero sirven para fortalecer el trabajo en equipo. Es raro peor funcional. Su preocupación serían las misiones de más rango, hasta una simple rango C sería muy mortal si no se tiene cuidado.

Y este era su principal problema.

Le explico a Shino, y después a Hinata, cuando la dejó inconsciente ante la sorpresa de todos, su problema.

\- Es cierto. – Hinata se masajeo el mentón asintiendo lentamente – Pero somos simples genins, y a pesar de tener toda la verdad, se harán oídos sordos, más por ellos.

\- ¿Ellos? – preguntó Naruto aunque tenía cierta idea a quiénes se refería.

\- Hay un rumor que el concejo civil está haciendo destrozos al nivel de los shinobis, además de que están mimando a Sasuke para hacer eso, es cómo si quisiesen que los Uchihas fuesen los líderes supremos de la Tierra de fuego.

Naruto se masajeo el mentón y miro a Sasuke. Quizás le daba una mala espina después de ser muy apartado de la gente, hasta las chicas que le decían "Te amo" sin vergüenza ajena simplemente los repudiaba cómo si no valiesen nada.

Hasta cierto punto, se recordaba a sí mismo pero no tan frío. Simplemente las rechazaba como buen amigo y siempre les indicaba el porqué pero sacando eso del viaje del tiempo.

A veces funcionaba. Otras sus madres se enamoraban de él y regañaban a sus esposo de como ser un excelente caballero y futuro marido.

Por Kami, y solamente tenía ocho años en esos momentos.

Al terminar el último confronta miento de las mujeres, vino el de los hombres.

Shino batalló contra una persona gorda, que su nombre era Gouchi Akamachi, dándole una razón de la pansa.

La pelea fue algo pareja.

El estilo de combate de Shino era: no era mala pero tampoco decente. Un punto medio.

Mientras que Gouchi era lento pero apostaba que sus golpes dolían. Quizáso malo era que se frenaba y dudaba un poco al tener un golpe limpio hacia Shino.

Y sólo por eso, Shino ganó el combate, saliendo ileso aunque cansado por esquivar los golpes que no dudaron aunque no fueron muchos.

A Naruto le recordó un poco a los caballeros que son tanto grande como musculosos y Gouchi quedaría con ese papel a la perfección, ya que Shino le dio muy buenos golpes y aparentemente no los sentía o algo así.

Pero lo único que le faltaría sería músculos, no pansa.

Después de varios partidos, entre ellos un niño llamado Kiba luchando con un perro, pero según las reglas, el dicho perro llamado Akamaru se fue apartado.

Nuevamente, situación completamente irreal. Más aún cuando se entero que si oponente es alérgico a los perros. Ya sería para matarse de la risa.

El otro, y que siempre decía "Problemático" ante todo fue mucho más peor que Shino. Aunque podía resolver una pelea solo esquivando. Aunque era bueno ser estratégico, pero en un combate a muerte no servía de mucho. Su nombre era Shikamaru.

Y finalmente, y por lógica, el último partidos.

\- Naruto. – el llamado asintió ante la voz de Iruka – Sasuke. – el simplemente bufo y camino para su partido.

\- Muy bien, den el sello de la amistad. – según por lo que pudo entender Naruto fue que esto remarcaba que esto solo era un combate amistosos y ninguno de los dos bandos iba a sentir sentimientos encontrados hacia el otro.

Naruto pensaba que servía, más para remarcar un combate de entrenamiento o un combate serio, siendo todo lo contrario (es decir, que no se da el sello).

Naruto estiró su mano, solo dos dedos señalando su lado.

Mientras que Sasuke…

Golpeó la mano de Naruto y se posicionó para combatir – Un simple ninja no puede hacer eso ante un Uchihas.

Tanto Naruto como Itachi suspiraron, aunque por pensamientos algo diversos.

\- Muy bien. – se separo un poco, hacia la distancia premeditada. En la arena había un círculo pintado de rojo. Te sales, pierdes.

La realidad, te sales y hola caída.

O eso pensaba de su utilidad.

Iruka miro a los dos con ojos serios y vio que Naruto asintió, mientras que Sasuke simplemente tenía una sonrisa triunfadora.

Un genio.

Contra.

Un niño completamente desconocido.

\- Hajime.

Sasuke se lanzó primero para terminar, según su propia persona, una batalla tanto patética cómo sencilla.

Naruto, actualmente no tenía su equipo, más por ser respetuoso que otra cosa. Uno pensaría que sólo el estilo de combate del joven era la espada.

Solo un estúpido pensaría de esa manera.

Viendo se corría rápidamente, simplemente jugó un poco.

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, Naruto se aparto a un lado, extendió su brazo, y Sasuke, gracias a su velocidad, no lo pudo esquivar o frenar.

Dio un giro completo, cayó al suelo y Naruto puso su pie en su estómago, para que no se levantarse.

Y sabiendo que, para levantarse necesitaba golpear su pierna como un salvaje, apretó fuertemente su estómago inmovilizándolo gracias a la incomodidad y al dolor.

Iruka, sabiendo el obvio ganador, señaló a Naruto como el ganador.

El final quizás no fuese llamativo, sino más bien brusco, pero funcionaba muy bien.

Después de eso, las chicas, autoproclamados como las novias del aguafiestas, estallaron en críticas muy ridículas.

Si el de Kunais era de por sí malas, estas ya sería motivo de echarlas.

Naruto camino hacia sus amigos, pero escucho como Sasuke se levantaba, mirándole con ojos asesinos.

Le advirtieron que posiblemente esto iba a ocurrir, pero…esto ya era ridículo.

Cegado por la derrota que jamás previo, sacó un kunai e Iruka, viendo lo que iba a hacer, lo iba a detener, pero las chicas les interrumpió aún no sabiendo lo que estaba pasando.

Sin tener que alguien lo sabe, quizás fuese su fin.

Pero no de este chiste de ninja.

Agarro su brazo, que no tenía ninguna firmeza o plan B por si acaso ocurriese algo así. Le dio una llave al brazo, luego a la muñeca y que soltase el kunai, lo agarro y lo apunto a su cuello, centímetros de su cuello.

Todo eso no paso ni cinco segundos.

Viendo que Iruka tenía una cara roja de enojo, junto con las chicas chillando que el joven iba a matar al próximo Kami, agarró Sasuke del brazo, lo aparto, hizo un sello.

Si cabeza creció y comenzó a gritar de mil y una maneras.

Naruto río un poco ante este regaño indisplinado, más aún intentando matar a un compañero.

Si fuese uno cualquiera, lo echaría, pero después de ver el desarrollo del examen escrito, obviamente no lo iban a echar.

¿Qué tan bajo cayó?

Simplemente suspiro y siguieron el examen.

* * *

El último examen es, en teoría, aceptable para los guerreros, o ninjas en este caso, para demostrar sus jutsus enseñados durante el período de esta academia además de traer algún truco bajo la manga para aumentar puntos o simplemente para ser un fanfarrón.

Eso sería en la teoría, pero en la práctica…

Solo tendría tres palabras.

"blanco de tiro".

La prueba final, con respecto a los jutsus era una risa con un ingrediente sorpresa de ineptitud.

Eran las más fáciles.

El henge era funcional y todo ninja debe de tenerlo en su repertorio y en su estrategia si estaba en una misión de encubrimiento, adentrarse en una zona enemiga o secuestro.

El Kawarimi era el jutsu para, según su punto de vista, burlar tanto al enemigo como a la muerte, y seguro que Iruka casi fue besado por ella.

El bushin era en sí mediocre, pero era genial para confundir al enemigo por unos segundos, pero era funcional….

Y eso era todo…

Si no fuese por la charla de sus amigos, quizás se hubiese roto la frente ante la mesa.

Las tres anteriores pruebas eran, aunque para burlarse, pasable por ser niños, pero ¿esto?

Ni siquiera la academia militar de Hyrule tenía los estándares tan mediocres como este.

No, error.

Apostaría que cualquier otra academia tuviesen mejores exámenes que esta aldea.

Después que saliese Shino, llamaron a Naruto. El joven se levantó y miro que todos los estudiantes pasaron.

Otra burla que escucho de Kurama.

Salió, para después meterse en otra aula distinta. Lo único que cambió fueron los dos senseis que tenían aún varios hitae-ate en la mesa.

Quizás no son los únicos que estén cursando el examen, ya que solo faltan el mismo y Shikamaru.

\- Muy bien, por favor haz los tres jutsus de la academia. – comentó Iruka y Naruto asintió – Primero el Kawarimi. – Iruka agarro un kunai y se lo lanzó. Por lo menos no tenía filo o sino quizás hubiesen visto varias bolsa de cadáveres.

Lo utilizo y fue remplazado por la silla que estaba Mizuki que este cayó por la sorpresa y mirando a un sonriente Naruto, aunque este le dio las disculpas por el inconveniente.

Aunque la risa de Iruka no se detuvo.

Después de devolverle la silla y que Iruka se tranquilizase, continuaron – Ahora el Bushin.

Naruto asintió e hizo un simple sello de mano y aparecieron varios Narutos alrededor.

Y para la sorpresa de Iruka, un Naruto que estaba a su lado, le tocó el hombro – Kage Bushin. – susurro sorprendido ante la sorpresa de ver una técnica poderosa ante un genin. Aunque recordó que este genin ha estado varios años afuera de la aldea así que su sorpresa paso rápido.

Tosió un poco – Muy bien, ahora utilice el Henge.

Asintió nuevamente y con un simple sello de mano, explotó en una bola de humo y en vez de aparecer Naruto, simplemente apareció otra persona, era un Iruka a la perfección, hasta inclusive tenía la cicatriz, el color de los ojos, todo, cómo si fuese un doble.

\- Vaya, no se ve imperfecto ni nada. Hasta los detalles que yo solamente conozco están ahí. – estaba sorprendido, hasta un pequeño hueco que tenía en su pantalón estaba aún ahí.

\- ¿No serás tu el impostor? – si la sorpresa de Iruka era grande, entonces la sorpresa de los dos senseis era el mismo tamaño que la torre del Kage.

La voz no era igual, era INDENTICA, como si hubiese robado la voz del mismo Iruka.

Después de esa sorpresa, Naruto volvió a la normalidad después de explorar de una bola de humo.

Después de darle unas felicitaciones y de darle su identificación como ninja, salió del salón.

Aunque no sin antes de ver a Mizuki apretando fuertemente su mandíbula. Por alguna extraña razón.

Lo más posible fuese que este hombre fuese una de esas personas que lo querían verlo muerto cuando era más joven, aunque también puede ser que un simple genin lo hubiese superado.

La verdad es que no sabía cual de las dos sería la más probable.

* * *

Después de salir de la academia, pudo ver como sus dos amigos estaban hablando con sus familias o con sus tutores acerca del examen.

Shino estaba como siempre, mientras que un "Shino tamaño adulto" A sentía cada tanto.

Mientras que Hinata estaba casi a punto de saltar de alegría, aunque sospechaba que sería más por el regreso de Naruto que otra cosa, ante un adulto, que tenía una sonrisa… ¿temerosa?

Antes de irse al árbol con un columpio para esperarlos, una persona puso su mano en su hombro y este se volteó.

Era Mizuki.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Hai. – miro a los lados de forma bastante sutil a través de su mirada, se acerco al oído del joven y – Hay un examen sorpresa que sólo los genins de gran talento lo pueden hacer.

Naruto levantó una ceja de forma curiosa - ¿Cuál sería?

\- Ah, nada complicado. – miro a Naruto con una sonrisa amistosa, dándole ánimos de forma silenciosa para que lo haga muy bien – Robar el pergamino prohibido.

Naruto puso una sonrisa, mirándole – Muy bien. – se volteo y se fue corriendo.

Aunque Naruto tenía otros planes en mente para ese tal pergamino prohibido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
